


Crimson Candy

by TruffleBrownies



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Bottom Jensen Ackles, Cannibalism, Chair Sex, Demon Jared Padalecki, Exhibitionism, M/M, Mob Boss Jared Padalecki, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Possessive Jared Padalecki, Soft Jensen Ackles, Top Jared Padalecki, undead Jensen Ackles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:02:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27174226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TruffleBrownies/pseuds/TruffleBrownies
Summary: Jared, a new demon kingpin in town, was struggling to find an arm candy for a party, but fate just put an undead named Jensen Ackles into his life.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 4
Kudos: 99
Collections: 2020 Supernatural Reversebang Challenge





	Crimson Candy

**Author's Note:**

> hewwo! this is my first time joining reverse bang and i'm sooooo nervous heheheh... but thanks to @lotrspnfangirl that makes the beautiful art for me to pick ! you can check their art out at [here!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27577589)
> 
> (( disclaimer : I don't own jared nor jensen, but al is my oc with grant gustin as a faceclaim, so, cwverse!! ))
> 
> thanks to my bestie @_allenx for being my beta and tolerate this almost 7k murder porn.

It was another night that Jared was checking all those documents and reports about crates trafficking across the border. He thought about adding the team to the dock for rounding collections, got some plans to deal with the legal shipping records, and so on. 

"Jared," the voice went through his ears, he heard it, but he wasn't listening. "Jay! Come on dude, you can't cut me out like this!"

"Actually, I can!" Jared pouted, pulling his glasses out. "What were you saying, Chad?"

"I said you should find an arm candy before this weekend, humans, vampires, whatever," Chad, Jared's right-hand and best friend since high school, rolled his eyes as he saw his boss's act like a child.

It is the third time Chad asked him to find one since there's an upcoming party next week. And it would be Jared's first party as the organization's boss after his brother, Jeff, passed the vacancy on him after he got married and decided to retire. Jared has to go out in public more often. The big parties are awaited and Jared will have to maintain all the controls and connections Jeff has made — also have to create new ones too. His demonic power than ran in the family sure makes things easier, which also gave the Padalecki to be one of the most powerful families in America, and so was their organization.

Despite his laid back manners and cheeky, innocent smile, most people in the underworld have known Jared for being a "giant wolf in a puppy skin", so him being a mob boss after Jeff isn't a surprise. Jared was also great friends with an heir of another drug organization Wonderland, Al Garcia.

Unlike Wonderland that had full power on drug trafficking and inventions, Jared's organization had possessed a lot of business that had some of them to be legitimate. But they were aliases, and Jared preferred to keep it that way. 

Jared pouted. "It wasn't my fault that I have high standards!"

Chad rolled his eyes, chuckling. "C'mon, Jay. There's a lot of models out there who wanna fuck a mob boss like ya buddy, demon or not!"

"Yeah," Jared sighs. "I'll find that lucky guy later."

"Fine, fine."

"Right~" Jared says as he pushes himself up from the chair. He glares at Chad with a big smile. "I'll go for a walk! Be back in an hour!"

Chad rolled his eyes but nodded. That's always an excuse when Jared didn't want to talk anymore, but he couldn't do anything about it.

"Yes, Boss."

  
  
  


  
  
  


Jensen hums Led Zeppelin's _Ramble On_ softly in his throat. He grabs the tanned arm of the man in front of him with one hand, the other grabs a saw on his side. The sight of those flesh getting cut makes his mouth water. There's still some blood dripping down the plastic sheet other than stained on his navy parka.

The guy was as tall as Jensen; full of muscles and nearly knocked him out but finally, Jensen could manage to take him. He remembered the moment he buried his teeth into his neck — right through the carotid artery. It was messy. Should've just stabbed a knife and left it, though.

Slowly, his limbs aren't attached to his body anymore as Jensen neatly moves the saw all over. His eyes are gushed out of place; Jensen holds a bloody eyeball in his hand, staring at it like colorful candy.

Eyes were always his favorite.

"Brown this time, huh." He mumbled to himself before tossing it into his mouth. The sweetness spread across his tongue, and Jensen moaned in satisfaction.

For an undead, human flesh tastes like bread — and eyeballs are like Jelly beans. Jensen was fond of them. He wondered if different eye colors would make them taste different too. But he had eaten lots of eyes, and they all tasted the same. Sweet.

Two eyes passed. His second-favorite was finger. Jensen picked up the knife and easily cut the flesh off, humming at the sound of bones cracking before pulling it out of the palm. Jensen glared at his toned stomach and wondered how his guts taste like; he seemed like a healthy man, those were delicious — not bitter, not bland. His fingers were tasty enough to try.

Suddenly he was startled by a phone call.

The guy's phone was vibrating, white light glowed under the dim light with the name 'Boss' on the screen. Of course, Jensen wouldn't pick it up, instead, he threw it into the wall after the call came up for the fifth time. The poor broken phone became quiet again.

Jensen sighed in silence.

"Hey, Murphy! Why don't you pick up your damn phone?" 

Jensen jumped. He stood straight in panic but wasn't quick enough to hide before the taller man walked off the corner and saw him with a dead body — the guy who was supposed to be 'Murphy'.

He stared at the man silently; out of words to form.

"Hey, who are you?"

Jared asked, ready to fight. He had smelled the blood since the moment he walked past this building. It was one of his safehouses anyway so he came in to check because Murphy, the guard he told to keep the weapons in the secret room safe, didn't answer his phone. 

The answer to that was Murphy _couldn't_ pick up his phone anymore, apparently, he was eaten by what, a zombie? Jared never thought that those still existed, but here he was, bloody and beautiful — fuck, that man was an absolute gorgeous with blood around his mouth that Jared felt the urge to kiss him stupid.

"Answer." He growled.

Jensen finally found his words, stuttering, "I- ...Jensen. And you are..."

"Jared," the other man said with a dark gaze, like a demon he was. "Padalecki."

"Oh," Jensen blinks, batting his lashes up to take a quick look before throwing his gaze away, trying not to think that those hazel eyes looked beautiful. It was rare for him to think of it other than the word: _tasty_. "I've heard about you — the new kingpin in town, yeah?"

"Yes. And it's my property, so, my question is what are you doing here?"

"I thought it was abandoned," Jensen looked away. "I was hungry. Found someone."

"And someone appeared to be one of my guard team," Jared said with a low voice and Jensen shivered. He didn't know how to react. "What do you want exactly? Who are you working for?"

Jared tested if Jensen was a spy from his enemies, but either he was better at lying than Jared to sense, this pretty face really didn't know anything as he shook his head nervously and looked like he was going to cry.

"No! I- I didn't mean to. I came from Dallas two nights ago and I was really hungry," Jensen squealed. 

Jared squinted. But a thought suddenly crashed into his brain, bright up like a light bulb in his mind. He slowly walked around Jensen like a hunter with its prey.

"Fine, I'll buy it. But..." Jared licked his lips, trying not to focus on those big, green eyes. "You gonna be my arm candy."

"...An arm candy?" Jensen repeated. Jared could see the blush on his face when Jensen shook his head. "N-no! Why should I..."

Jared smirked, he knew that Jensen wanted to. It was a two-way street but Jensen was just too shy to ask. 

Guess he had to push some buttons, easy peasy. 

"You know I can kill you, right here, right now, and no one will ever know," Jared drawled as he stepped closer. The other man tensed up, he could feel it as he stared at him.

"I'm an undead," Jensen replied quietly. "I won't die."

 _Undead? Isn't it the same thing as zombies?_ Jared thought, but he quickly turned the table with his next words.

"Then it's better because I won't kill you," Jared grinned. In a second he easily trapped the pretty killer with his body against the cement wall. With his one hand pinning both of the other's wrists, he whispered; "But what I'm gonna do is worse than death. Come on, I know you're smart. Don't make a stupid choice."

He breathed sharply, his green eyes looked up at Jared as he licked his plushy lips, seductively, catching Jared's eyes on them. Jensen bit his lips, and Jared felt his erection growing under his jeans. He'd never seen a killer look this pretty — so fuckable like this.

"Is there another way to pay?"

"Oh, Sweetheart," Jared lifted a smirk. "You trespassed my property and killed my guard, I don't think you are the one in charge here."

"Um," He bowed his head in submission, exposing his neck as Jared trailed his nose along the skin to his pulse point. "Okay, I guess..."

Only one stripe from Jared's tongue on his chin and Jensen shuddered, unconsciously bucked his hips against Jared's.

"Fuck-"

"Yeah, we can even fuck right now if you want," Jared whispered darkly, "and from this—" he groped at the other's bulge in his jeans and smirked. "—seems like you're interested."

Jensen gasped, his dick twitching with anticipation as he let out a breathless moan, a red hue running up his cheeks. Jared couldn't help but stare. The man in front of him had the most beautiful green eyes, and hell, Jared wanted to kiss every freckle on his skin. His eyelashes were long, and whenever it fluttered, Jared felt like he's in heaven.

Heaven with the smell of blood, though. That suited him anyway.

"Wanna fuck you," Jared whispers against his mouth. The smell of blood makes him dizzy with lust, and Jensen's full lips seem like some candy to taste.

Jensen purred, blushing as he fully gave in. " _Please_ ," he replied breathlessly as he threw his limbs to cling to Jared's large frame, grinding down onto his erection, punching the growl from Jared as he grabbed Jensen's ass.

"Good boy," Jared lifted a smirk as he pushed the smaller man up against the wall before crashing his lips onto Jensen's. The other man opened up submissively, legs wrapped around his waist perfectly as Jared roamed his hot tongue all over, fucking Jensen's mouth with his tongue, licking all the blood on his face, even dragging his tongue across Jensen's ear. "Gonna ruin you, sweet thing."

"Jared," Jensen mewled, shifting at the uncomfort of his dick straining against his jeans. He was drowned in Jared's scent; blood, with a glimpse of malt beer and berries — and he tasted sweet. Like a pie.

"Fuck," Jared growled as he kissed Jensen again before letting his body down. "Turn around, baby. Gonna open you up."

The undead obeyed, turning around and bracing himself against the cement wall. Jared pulled his jeans down, impressed at the round, chubby ass Jensen had presented. He slapped those cheeks lightly, humming in amusement when Jensen moaned out adorably with his cock spurting a bit of pre-cum.

"D-don't tease."

He sounded soft and shy, Jared found that cute too.

"Okay, okay." He smiled, moving back to the body to dip his hand into the pool of blood. He went back and slid two bloody fingers past Jensen's tight rim. "Relax. Yeah, like that, good boy."

Jensen mewled at the praise. His legs were trembling, all turned on over the fact that it was blood inside him as lubrication. And if it wasn't Jared's hand holding his hips, Jensen doubted that he could stay like this. He tried to suppress his moans, body quivering with little whimpers when Jared found his prostate. He felt the demon grin as he jabbed his sweet spot again.

"A-ahh.."

"Let me hear your voice," Jared growled into his ear, nipping at the back of his neck as he added another finger. Jensen melted in Jared's arms, at some point he helplessly rocked himself back at Jared's heavenly fingers. It was thick, long, and rough. Jensen wondered how his dick would feel like.

"G-gonna cum if you do it longer." Jensen turned his head to him, looking at the mob boss with teary eyes. "Fuck me, Jared, please!"

The demon chuckled darkly. "You gonna cum only on my cock, pretty face." He pulled his fingers out and licked his fingers, the taste of Jensen mixed with blood was already addicting. He tucked his hard cock out and rutted it against Jensen's wet hole. "Look like a virgin hole, huh. Has anyone been inside this tight cunt before?"

Jensen groaned, choking on his blush. "...Long ago."

Jared hummed just before pushing in — bottomed out at once, hips flushed against Jensen's ass with a long groan in his throat. He started rolling his hips at a brutal pace, fingers digging in the undead's soft skin so hard it's gonna bruise. "Fuck, Jensen, so tight!"

"Ah! Jared... so big... gonna split me in half..."

Jared made sure that he aimed Jensen's prostate in every thrust, the sound of his sweet moans turned into a sob when Jared bit his shoulder. Hard. He licked the sweet red syrup up from the wound, growling as power crackling through his veins like an electric.

"You're so delicious, fuck, gonna make you mine, baby," Jared growled, snapping his hips harder and deeper. He felt heat pooling in his guts — he was close, really close.

Jensen mewled softly when Jared pulled him back and kissed him. A low whisper crawled into his fuzzy brain.

"Cum."

Jensen squealed, shuddering like a girl when he finally came, painting the wall with a thick white substance. He felt Jared's cum in him, too. Holy shit. He even felt it leaking just when the demon pulled his cock out. Luckily Jared's still holding him so Jensen didn't fall on his wobbly legs.

"You okay?" Jared asked, warmer than he should be. Jensen didn't know if he should say yes or no.

Yes; it was the best sex I've ever had in my life, and No; I don't think I can sit or walk for a day, let alone going to a party!

Staring at Jared's hazel eyes again, Jensen decided to give him a small kiss on his lips, which made the taller man smile. 

"If you do that I'm not sure I can hold myself back for round two."

Jensen blushed. "Uhh..."

"Just kidding," Jared leaned down to kiss him again, the undead hazily let the demon savor his mouth until his lips were swollen by a kiss. Meanwhile, Jared found his phone and gave Jensen another kiss as he tapped the call button.

It was received in only seconds.

"Chad? Yeah, uh, bring the cleanup crew to department D, will you? And I need a car. Found a perfect guy for the job!" 

Jared's lips curved into a bright smile as he looked at Jensen with those sparkling eyes.

Jensen wanted to take a bite.  
  


  
  
  
  


"So this is your 'lucky guy' right? What's your name again? What are you?"

Jensen swallowed, why does it feel like an interrogation again? Chad glared at him through the mirror and Jensen sighed. "Jensen... Ackles. Undead."

"What's the difference between zombies and undead?" Jared finally asked. "I haven't heard about undead for a while."

"Undeads are rare," Jensen said. "We eat human flesh and organs, not only brains. We are practically immortal too."

"Like demons," Jared hummed. "What do you think, Chad? Can I have him?"

Jensen blushed at the question. He somehow felt that Jared didn't imply only about the arm candy thing. But he wouldn't dare think anything further. 

This is just a job you have to do to pay for his guard, Ackles. Of course, the Padalecki wouldn't be interested in a boring undead like me. Jensen thought as his eyes started to droop.

The feeling of Jared's warm shoulders against his temple was like a dream.  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  


Jensen woke up in a king-sized bed; soft and warm under the blanket. He was cleaned up, but his ass was still a bit sore. Jensen recalled what happened last night before crashing his flushed face into the pillow.

"Holy shit, I really had sex with Jared," he muttered.

He also recalled the arm candy stuff that he had to go with Jared. Jensen couldn't help but get nervous, normally he would avoid getting out because he didn't like it when all the eyes were staring at him... but Jared was right, he should pay for _eating_ that poor guard. (At least Jared told the crew to put the organs in a frozen pack so Jensen could eat them after.)

His stomach grumbled, snapping Jensen out of his mind to sit up — _hell, this was comfy memory_ _foam._ He was wondering if he could go get something to eat, not human right now though...

_Knock Knock_

He jolted.

"Mr. Ackles," the voice on the other side sounded like a woman. "Are you awake?"

Jensen cleared his throat, "Uh, yes?"

"Good. Can I come in?"

"...Sure."

The big oak door creaked open before a redhead woman came in with a pile of suits in her arms. Jensen got up to help her with them and received a smile back.

She said quietly with a smirk, "You walk funny."

Jensen's mouth fell, but nothing came out more than his strangled noise. His freckled cheeks turned pink as he fidgeted over his fingers.

"Come on, relax!" She patted him on his chest with a grin. "I'm Danneel Harris. Boss — I mean Jared — told me to take care of you while you're here."

Jensen nodded, face still flushed red. "...Okay. Where am I?"

"Department A—" Another grumble from Jensen's belly interrupted. Danneel paused, and Jensen felt embarrassed more than even though she just looked sincerely at him. "Oh, do you want to eat something? As you know, we still have Murphy frozen."

Jensen blinked slowly.

"Do you guys have a cheeseburger with extra bacon?" 

Danneel grinned, giving Jensen a cheerful wink before she walked out and closed the door.

"Coming right up."  
  
  


  
  
  


Jensen spent the rest of the afternoon with Danneel, fitting all the suits she got with her. In the meantime, he had learned something about Jared and his organization; how the Padalecki's became powerful in the underworld, and their alliances. Some were Jared's personal interests — Jensen learned Jared secretly could sing every Disney songs and loved heavy metal music, or how he's gay as fuck.

Jensen tried not to think too deep when Danneel looked at him saying that.

He stood in front of a full-length mirror, felt stiffen looking at himself in a wine-red Armani suit and a black shirt underneath that changed him into the person he'd never known. 

"You look good," Danneel said, her eyes sparkling. "You should wear this to a party tomorrow night."

"Wait, tomorrow?" Did he sound shocked? Probably; judging from the laughter from Danneel.

"It's just a friend's party," she explained. "It's Al's birthday, so he throws a small party. Jared is, of course, invited. He said he wanted you to attend this to help you be more comfortable. I assume you're not an outgoing person, yeah?"

Jensen blinked, slowly nodding his head. He knew about Al Garcia about an hour ago when Danneel told him that Al and Jared were close friends.

"I'm kinda an introvert."

He didn't think Jared would care about his personality that much... Guessed he's wrong. Jared surely saw right through him without any words.

"If you're not ready you can say no," Danneel assured him. "Your main job is next week."

Jensen shook his head lightly, smiling. "It's okay. I'll go. But... ghosts still count their birthday?"

Danneel broke out a laugh. "God, I like you."

  
  


  
  


Al Garcia was a ghost — quite rare to hold power in the underworld, but he handled it pretty good at the age 27 today. He was a cheerful kind of guy, according to what Jared had told him.

 _"He's a badass nerd,"_ said Jared.

 _"Like you, then,"_ Jensen replied.

Jared giggled. _"Likely."_

Still, Jensen couldn't help but stiffen as he rode there with Jared in the black 1967 Chevy Impala.

Jensen saw it in the department's garage and fell in love with the car since. Jared promised him to let him drive if they stayed together for longer. 

Jared, handsome as always in his casual grey suit over his black shirt, squeezed his hand on Jensen's thigh as he leaned down to whisper: "Relax. You'll like him, trust me!"

"I hope so," he sighed back.

"What about I let you taste me when we go back?" Jared grinned. "Demon heals fast."

Jensen's eyes looked up excitedly, completely failing to hide his attraction. "Really?"

"I promise." Jared grinned, leaning down to whisper to him. "I think it'd be hot to see you bite me."

Jensen tried to hide his blush by nuzzling shyly in Jared's neck. He swore he could _hear_ Chad roll his eyes.

While Jared organization departments took place in Palo Alto, Wonderland's territory was in San Francisco. So Jensen had about 40 minutes to breathe calmly before they arrived.

Al's birthday party was at a poolside house, the home of his shark-shifter pet (Seriously, Jensen never thought that you can keep a shifter as a _pet_ ). There were a bunch of people, around fifty, but fewer than Jensen had imagined. He let Jared drag his arm around until they found the birthday owner in a black baggy hoodie stuffing his mouth with candies, hands disappeared under those long sleeves.

"Hey, Al!" Jared called and suddenly he turned, those blueish-eyes seemed to lit up over his pale skin when he saw Jared.

"Jay!!" He yelled.

"Happy Birthday!" The demon smiled and put his hand off Jensen just to catch the ghost who jumped on him with his floaty form like a koala. Jensen chuckled when he found that these two were like children and yeah, it's an adorable sight to see.

Yet he still shuddered when Al glanced at him with those round eyes, looking almost innocent. _Almost_.

"Are you Jay's new boyfriend? I'm Al!"

He held his hand out, and Jensen practically choked on air.

"I'm not-"

"Hey," Jared quickly interrupted. "Can I leave him with you for a second? I'll grab a drink."

Al waved his hand. "Sure. Fetch me some snacks there!"

"On it."

Jensen, not having any moment to say anything, stood there silently with anxiety painted all over his face after Jared walked away into the crowd. Why the fuck Jared just left him with this guy? He looked super friendly, yes, and if Jared trusted him Jensen would trust him too, but still...

Al tapped his shoulder slightly. Jensen flinched at his cold hand before breathing out.

The ghost giggled. "Hey, it's fine. I don't bite."

"Sorry," Jensen muttered. "Happy Birthday."

"Thanks!" He gave a wide grin. "I haven't asked your name yet, have I?"

"It's Jensen," he chuckled. 

"So, Jensen," Al leaned in, resting his chin on his palm as his lips split into a cheeky grin. "Do you like Jared?"

Jensen's pupils were blown wide in shock, his jaw dropped a little while looking back at those blue eyes. "What?"

"Jared told me about you, yesterday," the ghost shrugged. "He sounded excited. Happy. So I want to know if you're gonna break his heart or not."

"I... I won't," Jensen admitted softly, looking down at his hands. "I might... have a feeling for him, but he just wanted me to be his arm candy because I caused him trouble, that's all. It's nothing."

"Nothing? Even though you two fucked?"

"Al!" Jensen squeaked with a blush. _How did he know?_

"Sorry, it's kinda obvious," Al tilted his head, his brows tying in knots. "But seriously, are you blind? Jared is head over heels for you, Jensen. Trust me!"

Jensen looked at him in confusion, hesitated to argue nor admit those words so he kept silent.

The atmosphere was heavy around them and Jensen hated it, so eventually, he promised the younger ghost who still stared at him with those dangerous puppy eyes.

"I won't let him down, okay?"

Al finally smiled. "Great. Make a move then."

Jensen let his jaw slacked. He couldn't say if it's an order or an encouraging speech.

Jared came back with two drinks and a plate of snacks Al asked for. He looked between the pair, worriedness shone in his hazel eyes.

"Is everything okay?"

"Fantastic," Al grinned. "Right, Jensen?"

"Yeah," the undead nodded as a response.

Jared sighed in relief. "Good."

The party was good, Jensen got to talk with some people when he was with Al, who introduced him to everyone passing by. Jensen also enjoyed seeing Jared hung out with his friend like he wasn't a scary mob boss. (Al didn't look like a mob boss, either. Not at all.)

Despite knowing the secret face he hid when he fuck, Jensen liked to see other sides of Jared as well. So in the end, Jensen found himself being comfortable around the party when Jared was in the distance.

"Was tonight fun? I told you; you'd like Al!" Jared grinned on their ride back. "He'll be at Misha's party too if that helps you."

That's the big party Jensen had to act like a good arm candy — Anything to help Jared look good, he'd try his best and not cause any problem for him.

"He's a good friend," Jensen insisted. "I'll be fine... I think."

"I know you will."

At the end of the night, Jared fucked him, telling how good he was tonight.

Jared also tasted like heaven.  
  


  
  
  


Although Al gave him that conversation, Jensen wasn't the one who dared to make a move. Despite some talk on the road to know about each other, they spent almost a week barely seeing each other because Jared had to go to his conferences and whatever. But there're some nights that Jared would climb in Jensen bed, made out with him, even had sex, and then Jensen would fall asleep in Jared's warm arms.

They hadn't discussed their relationship yet, but they both were aware of each other's feelings. Jensen still had his own insecurities. Sometimes he wondered if this was all a bad decision and he wasn't a man Jared Padalecki wanted.

Anyway, Jensen started to get along with Danneel. In fact, some people in the organization had been hanging out with Jensen too; at the moment he became friends with Genevieve and Chad. Yep. That interrogator Chad.

Eventually, the big party arrived and Jensen felt like he needed to cling to Jared more than ever.

Actually, he did.

Misha's angels' department was huge, still, it's crowded with people — humans and supernatural beings. Jensen guessed there were almost 200 people in this ballroom and it made his stomach tie knots. At least Misha was indeed a good host. He was funny, too, had success making Jensen giggle a lot. Jared was laughing, too.

Jensen liked drinking, but being among lots of strangers like this could get him a bit overwhelmed. Especially when he's attached to the super-tall-and-so-hot-demon like Jared Padalecki. Luckily, Jared didn't force him to talk much and Jensen was still able to throw his prettiest smile to whoever Jared brought him to. And there's still some buddies he knew from Wonderland's party. Al was here just like Jared had told him, they hung out together for a while before Al was called into a meeting.

"You're doing good, baby," Jared whispered, calling him with a pet name again because it would make Jensen relaxed. "Hey, so, I have a meeting to attend too..."

"I... I'm okay," Jensen said in a soft voice, looking at Jared. "Still, come back quickly, please?"

"Fuck, you look at me like that and I don't even wanna go!" Jared whined. "God, you're too cute."

Jensen laughed, "go."

"You'll be fine, right?"

"...Yeah," Jensen nodded. "Stop worrying about me."

"I'll try to keep the meeting short," Jared gave him one last kiss before he walked away until he disappeared into the crowd.

Jensen licked his lips, missing the warm, comforting touch of Jared around him already.

Twenty minutes later, not wanting to be the part of unwanted attention, Jensen sighed as he leaned on the glass bar at the dark corner of the room, chewing liver roll as his gaze flew to the stairs across the room where Jared was having a meeting up there. 

He bit his lips as he picked up another glass of whiskey as the waiter walked by, body shifting nervously under the fit black tux.

There's a light swat on his ass from the side, making Jensen jolt in shock as he looked up with agitating eyes.

"Hey, pretty thing. You're here alone?"

It's a guy. Tall, big, practically cornering Jensen with his body, blocking most of the light since he was taller than him. Jensen could tell that this man was eye-fucking him too, though. The undead swallowed his disgust, looking away silently.

 _Crap_.

"You don't have to talk if you don't want to, Jens." Jared's voice rang in his ears as Jensen started to panic. He sucked in his breath and turned away into darkness, trying not to show his emotions towards the guy. 

"I'm Daniel. What's your name?" He leaned down and Jensen froze.

Too close.

That pointy nose; Jensen wanted to bury his teeth in and rip it apart from his face. But if he bit him, he would cause trouble and he didn't want that, didn't want to get a bad name as in Jared's companion. He stayed silent, green eyes darting in any direction, seeking help. Sadly, everyone's just too busy on their business to notice him.

"Hey, I'm talking to you!"

Jensen startled as Daniel growled at him and grabbed his wrist. This time he got his attention. With a small groan escaping from his dry lips, Jensen looked up to see his flashy eyes and stood still in terror.

A shifter, it seemed.

His hand squeezing Jensen's wrist he felt like it's gonna got bruise there, and of course, Jensen couldn't get away from him. Too scared to do anything but call Jared in his mind.

_Jare, please help me, please._

Tears threatened to fall from his eyes as he struggled to lose him. His wrist felt like it could break.

"Go away," he sputtered.

"Come on, pretty thing. You don't wanna stick that cute ass out here alone," Daniel tugged his arm, and Jensen helplessly stumbled into his body. 

_I'm not alone_ , Jensen tried to breathe, feeling dizzy. He wanted to bite. Fuck, he would bite that fucking hand off if he wasn't too scared. His brain started to not function. He hated this.

"No!" That's all Jensen could say as he shook his head vigorously, looking up. "Don't... please. Just go away."

His voice came out too softer than he'd imagined. A lump caught in his dry throat.

Then there's a blunt sound, and in only a blink he could see light again. Jensen froze in place just to see Jared standing above Daniel, teeth bared, honest-to-god growling with his eyes glowing dark red. Jensen realized it was a punching sound he heard.

_"Get off!"_

"Jare-"

Jared didn't hear him, or he just wouldn't listen when his fist hit on Daniel's face again and again. They became the center of attention, people around let their gaze fall upon here, and Jensen already wanted to cry from the overwhelming feeling, also relieved when he saw Jared's face.

"Jare, stop! God, what happened?" Misha ran to the scene to push Jared off, his baby blues gazed between Daniel, Jensen, and so-furious Jared. Jensen's face was pale, and his body was quivering.

The angel quickly connected the dots.

"Oh, I'm so sorry..."

"'s okay," Jensen said in a small voice.

"No, it's _not_!" Jared yelled. "Hell no!"

"Jared, I'll deal with this..." Misha leaned in to whisper something to Jared, and then he calmed down, breath became even and still. Misha patted his back before calling guards to get Daniel out. "Take care of your guy."

"Jens," Jared sighed as he turned to Jensen and carefully embraced him. "I gotcha, darling."

His face felt wet — Jensen realized he was crying, sobbing against Jared's shoulder. His hands clutched on Jared's coat tightly.

He felt Jared patting his back.

Jensen whined softly. "Sorry..."

"Not your fault," Jared held him, whispering, "Let's go home and patch you up, kay? Everything will be alright, sweetheart. I promise. You did very well today."

Jensen finally nodded, his eyes gazed up through his tears to find Jared's comforting smile — but his glowing dark eyes weren't smiling as always.

  
  


  
  
  
  


Jared loved the damp smell of the mosses and blood. The abandoned building in the forest was _perfect_.

The demon sang some random melody while dragging his claws over a skin, ignoring the grunts and winces from the shifter in front of him. Jared felt a smile painted on his face, satisfied with his creativity. There's a lot of blood dripping out from the wound, painting Jared's hand and some part of his shirt into bloody red. 

"Do you think that I can, I don't know, sing?" Jared tilted his head. When the silence took long enough, he urged him with a punch on his face. "Come on big guy! Answer!"

"Fuck you," the shifter, _Daniel_ , spat out in pain, dark eyes glaring at the demon as he bared his teeth. Tears mixed with dried blood on his face as he could do nothing but writhe under the silver-coated rope that bound him with a chair.

Jared _rewarded_ him with another punch.

"Keep saying that," he shrugged, his claw digging into Daniel's skin again. A deep, small cut, but the drug he used on him was also preventing the body to stop the blood flow. It would keep him bleeding and bleeding until death.

"This is _White Hare_ ; a new popular street drug," Jared drawled casually with a smile, spinning the small bottle of some white powder in his hand. "It's amazing, you know? You can stay awake for straight 19 hours no matter how much you want to crash!"

He sobbed. " _I'm_ _sorry_!"

"I don't know what you're talking about, buddy," Jared shrugged with a big grin. "You should be glad I choose you to test this new toy, eh? This one, _with a little spell_ , has stronger effects on supernatural beings. You won't even pass out before you die from... _this_."

Jared pressed his foot on a deep wound on Daniel's foot, earning a yelp and another sob.

It just made him smile wider.

"Jay?"

It's Jensen who came in with a glass of blood in his hand, just like Jared requested Chad to pick him up.

Seeing the undead in those perfect navy suits made Jared's dick throb. Jensen looked so soft and so vulnerable to ruin, yet still so cool. _Holy shit_. Jared really used all his luck to get this man in his life.

"Hey, sweetheart," Jared's lips crooked up cheerfully as he saw the other man blush, as if he wasn't covered in blood right now. "How's your wrist?"

"It's healing," Jensen sighs, staring across the room and finding Daniel's bloody face. "Is that..."

"The fucker who messed with you? Uh-huh." Jared shrugged. "I'm just testing some new candy from Al on him."

Jensen glared at him, "you asked him for a customized one, didn't you?"

"My Jensen, smart as always." Jared gave him a smile. His eyes glowed red with a flash of gold. "Misha sent him to me, though, he was just a dirty soldier who sneaked into the party."

"Bad luck, then?" Jensen knew those looks — _Possessive bastard_.

Jared kissed him on the forehead. "Yup. You know I am, especially over you." 

"...You can read mind?"

"Kinda demon-y stuff!" Jared split a grin, chuckling softly as he waved his hand, inviting Jensen into his lap. "Come here."

Jensen hesitated a little, but eventually, he complied, walking right into Jared's lap, still holding a glass of blood. His thighs fit perfectly on Jared's chair.

Jared's hands found their way to where they belong — the softness of Jensen's globes. Only a squeeze through the slacks made the undead shivered, acknowledging that they weren't alone here.

"Jay..." Jensen whined with a blush on his face, red painting his freckles as Jared continued kneading his ass. "I'm gonna drop the glass if you don't stop."

The demon pouted before sticking his tongue out. "Ah?"

"What are you, five?" Jensen sighed, slowly pouring the blood from the glass into Jared's mouth, watching him swallow the red substance straight down without choking. _His throat moved like the way he deepthroated him until he came in Jared's mouth._

Jensen shivered as the last drop wet Jared's lips.

"Pervert," Jared teased — Mind reading. Dammit.

"Stop reading my mind," Jensen pouted.

"It's cute," Jared replied. "I like it."

Jensen grumbled, leaning down to shut Jared up with his lips; a searing kiss flavored by thick, sweet blood on Jared's tongue. It was fuzzy, like a dream, and Jensen decided to let himself float. The empty glass went somewhere, he didn't notice when Jared snatched it from him, but that wasn't important right now.

A soft grumble flew through his ears when Jensen started to nuzzle into the demon's neck, breathing in his scent and letting Jared's fingers find their way inside his wet hole. Suddenly, Jensen realized that they weren't alone.

"Jay," he mewled, voice cracked with lust.

"You expected this, don't you?" Jared grinned. He only had to snap his fingers, and then all of Jensen's gorgeous garments were gone. Jared continued pumping three fingers in his sweet candy's ass, humming as he felt how tight it was, even with prep and his three fingers. "Such a slut for me, Jens. Want me to take care of your cunt, showing _everyone_ that you belong only to me?"

Of course, Jared has this intention from the start. Jensen knew — Jared always got what he wanted.

"Yes, yes sir," he panted. 

"Good boy," he kissed Jensen's nose. "Now turn around and ride me."

The undead licked his cocksucking lips as turned around with a help from Jared, now his back was against Jared's chest, blood seeped across his skin.

"Shit," Jensen groaned, raising his body then sank down onto Jared's cock, feeling it breaching his rim and sliding in as it belonged there. 

"So tight, baby." Jared purred, gripping on Jensen's hips to help him move. "See? You are my property only, nobody has a right to fuck you but me. You hear me?"

"Y-yes."

Jared slapped his cock. "Yes what?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good boy."

Despite the fact that he was older than Jared, Jensen liked it when the demon praised him like that.

"Fuck, fuck, there- Jare, harder please! Ah!"

Jensen moaned, eyes hooded and blurry with sweat and tears, but he was still able to lay his eyes on the shifter. Those eyes were barely alive, and Jensen knew that Daniel's going to die in minutes. It was a relief, even though he still pondered on the taste of that flesh.

Jared's thrust pulled him back into reality again; pounding fast and hard and making Jensen see stars every time he hit that sweet spot deep inside. 

"Say who you belong to," Jared growled.

" _You_. Jared, only you!"

Like Jensen would want to be anyone else's.

He rolled his hips to change the angle, clenching Jared's throbbing cock. Jared's bloody, enormous hands were pawed all over him, manhandling Jensen as he bucked his hips up to meet with Jensen's bouncing. 

"Jay, please, wanna- wanna cum," Jensen pleaded.

"Go for it, baby. I gotcha."

He felt energy ran through his body as his orgasm rushed through him, hot cum spurting from his twitching cock every thrust Jared gave him through it. Jensen practically howled, hands gripping tight on the armrest as he arched his back. Jared's name on his tongue.

Jared came inside a few moments later, grunting and gripping on Jensen's hips as his seeds pumped out from his cock. Jensen melted in Jared's grip when he's pulled into a searing kiss again, breathing each other's scent in until they both came down from their high.

Jared's gaze was toward Daniel's body. There were still the soft pitter-patter sounds of blood dripping over the floor, but he sensed that he wasn't alive anymore. Jared couldn't help as his mouth pulled up a grin.

"Oh."

"What?"

"I just realized how much I like to fuck you in front of a dead body," Jared chuckled as he thought about their first time in that building, when he fucked Jensen and _hell_ , even used Murphy's blood as lube. No regrets at all. "I love you, Jens."

"It's only been a week," Jensen muttered, although a blush spread over his freckles beautifully.

"I spent enough time not knowing you for my entire life," Jared replied with a kiss, making Jensen smile.

"You're surprisingly romantic for a mob boss," Jensen whispered against his lips. "Hmm, I might consider it if you feed me his eyes and then fuck me again, well, on the bed back at your home?"

Jared's eyes glowed.

"My pleasure, darling ♡"

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry if jared isn't fearful enough. i like sweet, adorable evil guy and... that's it.
> 
> pls let me know what you think 👉👈


End file.
